


Marvin Gaye

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAA, But here you go, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Marvin Gaye - Freeform, This is very old, don't judge hhh, hope you like it??? because i sure dont, i dont even remember writing this, i guess, old oneshot, slightly toxic? maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You've got the healing that I want....I'd rather be in trouble with you.-In which Veronica is freaking out, and J.D. doesn't know what to say.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Marvin Gaye

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible??? i hope you enjoy it, and i apologise if its incredibly ooc.. this is written about two years back when i didn't have the concept of moderately okay writing

It was an uncomfortable sight, the weeping girl who sat on his bed. How do you comfort someone when all you can feel is pain?

Veronica Sawyer was JD’s latest obsession, and he'd fucked it all up. He'd broken her, and it was all his fault. But he can't let her know that. Things have to stay the same way. Of course, this kind of thinking is unknown to a girl who's sobbing her heart out on her boyfriend's bed.

Previously, this same girl had seemed strong and confident, but now she was a mess; eyes overflowing with tears, nose overflowing with snot, and a red, blotchy face. It wasn't very pretty, but JD didn't care for that. In this moment, all he cared about was her. All he could ever care about was her.

“What have I done? I've killed my best friend… I killed someone! I'm going to go to prison! I'm going to get haunted by the most annoying ghost I could have asked for! Everything's messed up, so messed up, what are we going to do?” She wailed, head hung low.

“Sh, sh, it's okay, it's okay-”

“IT'S NOT OKAY! This isn't okay!”

“Veronica, it's all going to be fine. Just take deep breaths,” he comforted, rubbing her back, “Yes that's it… Stay calm, babe. Everything's going to be fine, I promise.”

The wailing teenager had found comfort in these words. She was absolutely bewitched by the other, no matter how twisted he could be. Rubbing her tears from her eyes, she began to question the previous events. What had they done? They'd killed the most popular girl in school, a high school fantasy. It certainly wasn't as incredible in person.

“What do we do now?”

“We wait for this all to pass, and try not to seem too suspicious. Do normal, seventeen year old things.”

It made perfect sense.

“Okay.”

The boy smiled at his girlfriend. He was proud of her, she was taking things so much easier than he'd expected.

“I love you, Veronica.” He said, reaching in for a kiss. 

“I love you too. But shouldn't we talk about this? I mean-”

Their lips connected, intertwining with a certain amount of force from one side.

“JD-”

He silenced her, kissing harder and rougher.

“We mess-”

“Sh, babe-”

“We messed up JD! Shouldn't we just take some time to talk about what happened? About us?”

The silence wasn't awkward, but almost like they were locked in a fighting stance, staring each other down with a strong gaze.

“Veronica, nothing else matters to me than this. Than us. If we've done anything wrong-”

“We've done everything wrong-”

“I will be willing to correct it. But I can't do that without your help.”

The girl's eyes began to well up in tears once more.

“I just think we need some time to take this in, to heal…”

He placed his hands on her shoulders, staring deep into her eyes like he saw a Seven-Eleven inside them.

“You've got the healing that I want.”

She smiled, looking down at her hands and playing with her fingers, suddenly shy from their interaction.

“But we're in trouble.”

“I'd rather be in trouble with you.”

She beamed up at JD, locking into his stare.

“We still need a solution.”

“Let's just Marvin Gaye and get it on.”

Veronica laughed at this. To JD, her laugh was like a chorus of angels, singing together in harmony, or a flock of birds, trickling a trail of melodic tweets in unison.

“That song is like, so ‘73.”

But dates didn't matter when they are back in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it or have any criticism, leave a comment! id like to hear what other people think about this


End file.
